


Grief

by GlitterGlitch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGlitch/pseuds/GlitterGlitch
Summary: Nightmare's friends are gone and the grief is unbearable for him. He doesn't even care if JR captures him anymore, he wants to die





	Grief

Nightmare’s breath came in rasps as he shuddered, the only sound being the slow rhythmic ticking of the clock which pierced the silence and echoed through his mind. He sat alone in the darkness of his cold, empty and silent home.

He choked out another sob as the tears welled in his eyes and slid down his face falling into the already forming puddles below his feet. He balled his fists with frustration and aggressively wiped at his face, but the tears continued to stream.

He knew they were coming. He knew they would find him. He knew they would kill him.

He wanted it, he wanted to die whether by his own hands or by them. He could still hear the voices echoing in his mind, occupying his every thought. He so desperately wanted them to stop, but they never ceased. Cross’s words mixing with Error’s in unison as the memories replayed over and over and over again, repeating and repeating. Unbearable repeating like a broken tape.

The sensation of their body’s growing cold and turning to dust as nightmare desperately held them still present.

He stood to his feet suddenly letting out a loud wail of excruciating pain, agony and anguish. unable to contain his emotions any longer as he slammed his fist with rage into the wall. The silence was sliced with a sickening snap of bone. Nightmare didn’t care, he was already too numb to feel the pain. He screamed out once again, this time screaming for Cross and Error to be okay, for this to just be a horrific nightmare he could wake up from. Lies, they were all just lies he was telling himself. They were not coming back.

He collapsed to his knees once again, his hand throbbing with a pain he could not feel and blood slowly dripping to the floor. He began to wail uncontrollably once again as the memories yet again replayed. He felt so cold, so lonely. His fire had been extinguished, and he fell into a pit of endless sorrow without anyone to lift him out and support him. His world had been shrouded in a thick blanket of darkness that choked him slowly and tormented him relentlessly. The days blurred together in a desaturated haze. Every second was maddening, every minute was painfully slow and every hour was crippling to sit through. With each day that passed Nightmare was slowly breaking.

A sudden rush of air brushed passed Nightmare’s back. the void like room no longer felt so empty. It only lasted a second or two before the unknown presence vanished into thin air leaving behind a small blue thread. Nightmare picked it up to examine it, tears continuing to fall as he recognised it. Another rush of air brushed passed and Nightmare turned this time, just in time to see the pale white light that flickered looking straight at him. For a brief moment the phantom seemingly shifted into a form Nightmare was all to familiar with. Error stood before him, cold and transparent yet bearing pure white wings much like an angel. He smiled at Nightmare before fading away.

“ERROR? ERROR PLEASE… COME BACK… I… I MISS YOU SO MUCH PLEASE!–” it was no use, the ghostly remains of his dear friend had already disappeared leaving him alone once again.

Nightmare looked down to the floor, unsure of whether he had just seen the ghostly remains of his friend, or whether it was merely a trick pulled by his mind. At this point, it could have been either.

His thoughts were cut short with the sounds of vans being parked outside. Nightmare merely sat still and silenced himself, unable to find the will to run away anymore. “COME OUT CRIMINAL RIGHT NOW, OR WE’LL BUST THE DOOR DOWN!!” Nightmare didn’t move an inch, not even flinching at the ferocious yelling outside. A few moments passed before a loud thud could be heard against the door, growing louder and louder with increased force. Nightmare still did not move, only slightly shifting his eyes to the door. The wooden frame was beginning to splinter and snap. He wiped his face clean of both tears and emotion, blankly staring as the door splintered and finally gave way with a loud crash, bits of splintering wood now raining over the floor as the enraged JR officers surrounded him. They forcefully dragged him along the floor. Bits of splintered wood pierced his face as they dragged him, though he still did not move or speak. After all, he had already followed his ghostly friend to a place unknown to the living, leaving his body hollow and dead inside and there was no hope of him ever returning.


End file.
